Paul's confrontation
by LeeAnnP
Summary: Paul get's a few visitors


Paul stands in confusion as he looks at who is outside his door. Trying not to react, he says "Come on in please."

In walks Sonny and Will, holding Arianna.

Not sure who he should admit he knows , Paul just shuts the door and waits to see what this is about. Why is Sonny with Will and who is the little girl Will is holding?

"Paul I think you know Will?"

"Yeah I do, he is doing the article on me...how do you know him?"

"Paul how do you know Sonny?"

"Uh...he and I knew each other years ago...how do you know Sonny?"

Sonny turns to Will and motions for him to take Ari and for Will to go first.

Will hands over Ari, looks at Paul "Well I know you know Sonny far better than what you are letting on, he told me."

Paul, not knowing what to say turns to Sonny .."You told him?"

"Of course I did Paul, I don't keep things from him."

Paul turns back to Will , looking more confused than ever. "Will, tell me what's going on. You weren't supposed to tell anyone about me and yet you told Sonny? Why?"

"Paul I woild like you to meet my husband Will Horton and our daughter Arianna."

Paul stands in stunned silence..looking back and forth between all three of them.

"You're married to Sonny? How come I never saw a ring Will?"

"I took it off because my ex editor told me you couldn't know I was married."

Sonny looks at Will "What ? When did that happen Will? When did you quit?"

Will walks to Sonny and places his hand on Sonny's cheek. Looks deep into his eyes "Babe I did it while you were getting Ari ready to come here. Our marriage is far more important than working for a magazine that has no problem doing what they did just to watch the explosion. " he gives Sonny a kiss then turns back to Paul who, if he looks anymore shocked, he will have no color left in his face.

"So like I was saying Paul, I took off my wedding ring, which nearly killed me, because I was told it would interfere with writing the article . My ex editor agreed to me doing this article so they could watch the explosion when it came out you were gay and that you had been in a relationship with MY husband years ago and I hadn't known when writing it. They have no morals or conscience and I will NOT work for a magazine that enjoys other peoples heartache."

"Why have you two come here? Why are you telling me all this and why did you bring your daughter?"

"We wanted to show you that we are a FAMILY. That we are happy and that you need to back off and stop trying to get Sonny back. You have been hitting on Sonny and then on me since we met. It needs to stop now Paul."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Will. "

Sonny hands Ari to Will, and turns to Paul.."Paul stop it right now. Will is not stupid, he knows when someone is coming on to him.." he turns and looks lovingly at Will, "he should since I hit on him long enough til I got him." he winks at Will then turns back to Paul.

"Paul, you are so deep in the closet and yet you hit on me and then Will. Weren't you concerned he would let it slip? You didn't even really know him. He didn't promise to keep your promise, only I did. You had no clue who he really is. How did you know you could trust him? I mean he is amazingly hot" again another wink at Will that had him blushing, " but you couldn't be sure he wouldn't tell someone."

Paul rubs his hands over his face. "Sonny...Will..I am sorry. I knew that hitting on Sonny after I found out he was married was wrong but I still have feelings for him. Will...I shouldn't have hit on you. If my feelings were that strong I shouldn't have wanted to. That just became clear to me. I didn't set out to cause problems I...I have just been selfish...always have been I guess and I...I thought I could win Sonny back and hey..if I could flirt with Will too ..why not? I'm sorry..I will stop. I can see how happy you two are and how much you love each other and your little girl is adorable. I would NEVER want to break up her family. So please forgive me..Can we start over ...maybe become friends?"

Will and Sonny, now arm and arm with Ari between them, looked at each other, then at Paul and nodded. "We can try Paul, but know it will take time for us to be able to trust you. You tried to come between my husband and I and that is something that I will have a problem with for a while. I am willing to give you the benefit of doubt...until you prove otherwise."

"Thanks Sonny...Will. I am so messed up right now I need to clear my head. I AM very happy you found Will, Sonny and have this beautiful little girl. Something I could never give you and now never will. If you don't mind I need to be alone."

Sonny and Will turned and walk to the door..as they reach it, there is a knock. Will opens the door and there is Derrick the waiter. Will and Sonny both look at Paul who is, shockingly, blushing.

"Ahhh " They say in unison and both chuckle . They say their goodbyes to Paul and walk out the door.

Pual and Derrick just stare at each other as Derrick walks in and closes the door.

"Well that went amazingly well Will."

Will grins, kisses his husband "Yeah..yeah it did..NOW can we please go home and celebrate my return home?"

Sonny grins.."Yeah and what do you know, it's Ari's nap time."

The elevator door closes as the two men smile at each other and the little girl rests her head on her daddy Sonny's shoulder and closes her eyes.


End file.
